MiniMandy
Minimandy, often shortened to Minnie, is one of the main characters of Grim Tales. She appeared since the beginning of the comic and has appeared since. Minnie is the daughter of Mandy and Nergal Jr., but was raised by her mother and the Grim Reaper. She is also the half-sister of Grim Jr. and granddaughter of Nergal and Sis. Original Bio Grim Junior’s little sister. Minnie was born a year after Grim Jr.. Also born into a life of royalty, Minnie has a somewhat more aristocratic and majestic lifestyle. She spends most of her time studying poetry, music and dancing. Some of her favorite sports include archery and fencing. But unlike any pampered princess Minnie isn’t the spoiled type, in fact she’s very different from her mother, Mandy. In a way she is very kind and loving, especially to her brother. Minnie speaks in a poetic manner; this is due to the many lessons she learned from one of her private tutors, Ms. Helga. (who is considered the most ruthless and meanest underworld teacher that ever walked the earth. Only Minnie knows her deepest secret.) Minnie cares for her brother very deeply, which Jr. finds rather annoying, because he has always been jealous of her getting most of the attention as all little siblings do. While Minnie gets praised for her achievements, Grim Jr. would often end up getting punished by Ms. Helga for his failure to study the 10 Hell Commandments. Minnie has a secret she has yet to reveal to anyone, even Jr. But it isn’t long until a certain event forever changed Minnie’s looks and appearance, so that Grim Jr. knew of his sister’s so-called secret. History While Mandy was married with Grim she secretly had an affair with Nergal Junior, a close friend of the family. This relationship resulted in the birth of Minimandy. Although Nergal Jr. was the father, Grim and Mandy raised her. She saw Grim as a real father, and even speaks like him, but she still had contact with her biological father who taught her several things about Nergalings since she was one too. From Down Below She first was seen with Grim Jr. down below and was picking Necropollen flowers until Violator attacked them but they got saved by Spawn. Grim Jr. said that Minnie once was different and began to tell the story. Three days prior to the confrontation with the Violator, Minnie went along with her family to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween. There she met her uncle Jack Skellington and danced with him on the party, making Grim Jr. jealous in the process. After a small argument, Grim Jr. left the party only be captured by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. While Grim Jr. was at Oogie's Manor Minnie was dancing on Curly Hill and discovered her Nergal Demon powers. Shortly after that Zero came to tell her Grim Jr. was captured and she went to save him. Using her newly discovered abilities, she defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions, only to offend Grim Jr. once more who was ashamed of having to be saved in the first place. He walked away as Oogie summoned the Pumpkinator that grabbed Minnie and got dismembered. Horrified by this turn of events, Junior returned to her side and at the brink of her death, she gave her right eye to Junior, giving him her Nergal Demon Power. As she passed away, her spirit was taken by the Redeemer. But her spirit never entered the pearl gates as HIM sent his daughter to ambush the Redeemer, capture the soul of Minnie and bring her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. Once more in her human form, she was now in service of the devil, who used her as a tool in order to convince Junior to join his ranks. HIM used the particular nature of the Realm, to unlock Minnie's inner sins and revealed her lustful nature towards her brother. He quickly turned things around and also released her inner rage, caused by her unanswered Love. In an attempt to get her back to normal, Junior kissed his sister. Unluckily for Junior, his wish came true as she turned to her normal self, who is really mad for the line he crossed. Grewing bored by the spectical, HIM grabbed Minnie as he stole her fair and square, believing she alone would be sufficient enough for his plans. His plans were thwarded by Jeff who betrayed the Underlord and helped the Redeemer take Minnie to Heaven. At the gates, the Redeemer explained to her that as long as she haves these incestuous feelings towards her brother, Heaven isn't ready for her and he sent her back to Halloween Town. At arrival she witnessed her brother being about to be eaten by the Demon Reaper and was devoured herself in a failed attempt to save him. When Dan Phantom destroyed most of the Demon Reaper exo-skeleton with his ghost beam, reducing it to a Nergalized form of Grim Jr., who was ready to fire back at Dan Phantom. Minnie stopped him however by hugging him, calming her brother's rage and ease his despair, allowing him to regain control over his nergaling after which he turned back to normal. Minnie's body was lying ripped apart on the ground. With the help of Grim and Dr. Finkelstein (who created a new ragdoll body for Minnie), Grim Jr. was able to resurrect Minnie, by placing her soul into the ragdoll body. Gallery grim_jr_y_minimandy_unidos__by_mimi9357.jpg Category:All monsters Category:Kids Category:Horror monsters Category:Internet Monsters Category:Comic book monsters Category:Females Category:Billy and Mandy monsters Category:Humans Category:Hero monsters